


Morning Bliss

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [17]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Sleepiness, Sleeptalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wood Working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto wakes up tired and ready for an easy day. But when he goes to hug the love of his life he finds Neil missing from bed.Was it his fault? Did Neil have nightmares? Is he going to make this up to Neil? Can Neil maybe not make the coffee so hot? That would be great. k thx.
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Kudos: 3





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a drabble, but brevity is not my soul's wit
> 
> I'm just, love my boys everyone ship them right now

Ernesto shifted.

Groggily he pulled his arms in, ready to feel his heart flutter.

But his hands quickly touched his chest, feeling his body laying more flat than he anticipated.

“Neil?”

Ernesto reached his right hand out, feeling nothing but the bed, he reached out his left hand finding just as much sheet.

He laid sprawled out a moment.

Ernesto felt his heart sinking as he laid, his body starting to ache and his brain foggy and growing more tired as he laid

He had promised he would get to bed at a reasonable time but found himself at his desk for a couple of hours longer than promised. Crawling into bed Neil had gripped into Ernesto tightly, holding him close, something while sweet in the moment reminded Ernesto Neil did somewhat rely on him, a weighted blanket wasn’t nearly as heavy as he was.

But this wasn’t a couple lost hours of sleep either.

Ernesto was aware that missing two hours of sleep would have just prolonged his awoken hours mid-sleep. Mentally sleeping didn’t mean anything, it never had and never would. He tried to imagine what would’ve been left undone from the day. All he had left was picking up dry cleaning for the evening ahead, which he had cast aside to finish a set of designs and the second coat of stain on that new chair for the living room.

Ernesto pulled his hands close to his face, he rubbed it and was immediately greeted by the smell of gas, wood and sweat. He let out a puff of air.

At least he liked the smell.

What he didn’t like were the pricks of stubble.

His fingers dragged across his chin and cheeks over and over. He knew that his face looked awful but at least he could embrace the textures covering his skin. His stubble wasn’t as soft as Neil’s after a few days without shaving, although Ernesto tended to shave before it had time to grow a bit and soften. And he had really felt Neil’s stubble. Ernesto sighed and let off a bit of steam, thinking about running his hands through Neil’s hair and touching his soft skin. He didn’t let it get much farther than that in his mind, he was too tired. Even though Neil’s stubble had other perks he’d love to think about.

No, Neil was probably awake and shaved already.

Ernesto pushed himself up with one arm, glancing towards the dark bathroom.

Ernesto flopped back down.

He wasn’t one to oversleep.

Neil had probably been forced to get up when it was staining that chair, and it had just put him back in bed.

Ernesto pushed himself up in bed, he looked down and saw a shiny and mid colour material… he was still wearing his housecoat from when he assumed he was dragged out of bed.

Ernesto rubbed his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. He still felt groggy, and now the weight of Neil having been forced out of bed was starting to pick at his brain. He started rubbing his stubble, his nails starting to find there way to trying to pluck out the hairs on his face.

He couldn’t focus on stopping his fingers from digging at his skin as he tried to breathe through what he did. His mind telling him things he knew were wrong and not letting him push it away.

Ernesto snapped his hands into his robe. His eyes tightly shut as he focused on the sting on his face where he had attempted to pull out hairs.

He opened his eyes again, suddenly noticing that the windows behind him were all drawn shut with the blinds as the shadows in the room got darker.

Ernesto reached for his nightstand with vigour. With one hand he grabbed at the lamp he knew was there, with the other he grabbed for his glasses. He clicked the lamp on and quickly shoved on his glasses.

His breaths evened out as he looked at the floor, the blurriness in his eye fading fast.

Ernesto looked up. He saw the alarm clock near the bed flashing 10:30.

Ernesto felt his stomach churning, he felt his body heating up. He dug his hands into his robe and seethed deeply.

He’d ruined Neil’s night. He’d slept in. The day was pretty much over. He-

Ernesto looked up and saw his drycleaning bag hanging on his nightstand.

That didn’t happen when it had ruined his day and stayed up early to run those kinds of chores and errands.

Ernesto reached over and grabbed the bag, feeling the heft of the bag as he picked it up. He looped the hangar through his fingers on his left hand, the cold sting of metal biting his fingers pleasantly.

Ernesto felt the tension leaving his body as he looked at the bag.

Neil had been very aware he should never touch Ernesto’s side of the closet.

He must have been up for hours and felt free to run an errand.

Ernesto felt a little conflicted. He had, on one hand, ruined Neil’s night once again, but at the same time, Neil still liked him. You didn’t get the dry cleaning of someone you hated.

Ernesto felt the fingers on his right hand curl up and his tumb start stroking the reminder he refused to take off.

He had chances to make up what he did, Neil had an obligation to listen, and Neil knew what the problems were.

And he still liked him.

He didn’t deserve that.

Ernesto looked at the floor. He felt his chest tighten up again.

Ernesto’s mind started racing again, he gripped into the hanger. He forced himself to take deep breaths as he thought about how much he didn’t deserve this.

This was the problem, he needed chances, he didn’t deserve them anymore.

Ernesto rubbed at his ring again.

The reminder started twisting, reshaping itself into ideas that made him sick.

“Sorry, you called?”

Ernesto’s attention snapped up, he looked over his shoulder.

“Sorry I heard you call me like ten minutes ago, I should have been up sooner but I was working on some kneading. I could have taken a break. I was almost done anyway.”

“No, it’s okay.” Ernesto started at Neil. “I didn’t call you.”

“Oh! Sorry sorry I was zoning out I should have kept my ears shut. Sorry.” Neil shifted a bit.

Ernesto looked at Neil, who was floating in the air and playing with the mug in his hands.

“No, I should be sorry.” Ernesto looked at the bed. “I was up late and then Ternesto went and did who knows what, and then I made you go get my dry cleaning. And I gave you nightmares and a fever, and freaked you out you had a shitty night I’m sorry.”

Neil looked at Ernesto a second.

“I… I wasn’t upset last night.” Neil adjusted the mug in his hand, looping it around his metallic fingers. “I laid down, and I started thinking about the mechanics of language barriers in hero interactions at the professional level and how more effective management in the corporation of heroes and hero teams could lighten burdens of said barriers-”

“Naturally.”

“Of course. And I wasn’t anywhere near sleep by the time you laid down, but I figured you were tired and I know how little you sleep, so I just decided to snuggle in and try to settle down.” Neil smiled a bit. “Then Tern got up a few minutes later, and he was only up like, oh maybe half an hour, came back smelling like wood and stain. It was a pretty calming smell. And I don’t think Tern got to sleep that well. I was dozed off before he was settled down.” And when I got up, my charger beeped so I had too, it was like 6:30 so I just quietly got up and started my day. Like, don’t worry at all, even with coming to bed late like, I know you need to get those plans in, and you had a long weekend for the factory maintenance, and I know if you don't get work done on weekdays you don’t do that well.” Neil laughed a little. “You were sound asleep past 7 and I was getting worried but you were just snoozing away, chattering in your sleep like you always do. I was wondering when you were going to wake up, you always get so tired when you sleep in.”

Ernesto smiled. “I don’t talk in my sleep.”

“Uh, yes you do.”

"Name one time."

“Oh please.” Neil’s face grew brighter. “You always mumbled in your sleep! Sometimes I hear you talk about things in your dreams. You have a habit of talking about your schedules for the next day too. I tell you this all the time I need to record you in your sleep. I have a voice recorder too. You know I’d love to keep a record of your voice. Imagine when you're on business trips and still hearing you murmur in your sleep. You’re always right in my ear, it’s so sweet and soft and-”

Ernesto felt his ears tuning out a bit as he stared at Neil, who was starting to go into a list of things he missed when Ernesto had his nearly monthly trips. Ernesto couldn’t help but stare at Neil as he rambled.

Ernesto felt his face go soft. He smiled as he watched the man go on and on.

He’d have opportunities.

He’d have chances.

Ernesto’s right hand rested itself on his cheek, the cold snap of his ring causing his heart to flutter softly.

Ernesto felt his stare grow softer and release tension. He could stare for hours listening to Neil’s tangents about anything. He recognized Neil had moved on to business management solutions for minimizing business trips, Ernesto left out a soft breath as he realized he’d been holding it.

“Neil-”

“-And if you reintegrate separate company structures you’ll be able to-”

“Neil-”

“-corporate chains that make up the management scheme. If you have the communication clearer from the top down-”

“Neil-”

“-mandating clearer logs will cause easier removal of direct trips for lower employees’-”

“Neil-”

“-So removal of unneeded trips will start happening in excess-”

“Neil-”

“-Oh! Uh yeah?”

Ernesto smiled at Neil, his love bubbling out of his expression as he stared at the man beaming at him.

“Sweetie I’m CEO, how will removing business trips at the lower level cause me to have less?”

Neil’s expression blanked out. “Oh yeah.”

Ernesto felt his heart bubbling as Neil adjusted the mug in his hands, looking at it quietly, his face flushing up a bit. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go off-”

“I love listening to you,” Ernesto said softly. He finally stood up, walking to the closet near the bed. He hung the suit bag on the closet pole and walked back towards the bed. “So have you just been teasing me or what?”

“Wha-” Neil looked at Ernesto. “No, I don’t have anything- Oh. Yeah, I brought you coffee.” Neil smiled at Ernesto. “It’s, uh probably cold.”

“It’s fine-”

“No, here.” Neil brought the mug to his mouth and blew on it, the mug softly starting to steam again. Neil held the mug to Ernesto.

Ernesto took it. Taking a drink he almost spilt the mug as a dribble went down his face and his cheeks went flush.

“Jesus christ Neil.” Ernesto fanned his face and breathed out heavily. “It was hot enough.”

“It felt cold-”

“The surface of the sun would feel cold to you.” Ernesto put the mug on the nightstand. “It’s fine it can cool off again.”

“Sorry.” Neil shrugged. “You know how I am at judging temperature.”

“I know, I live with it.” Ernesto puffed a bit, he stepped up on the bed going face to face with Neil. “And I love you anyway.” Ernesto cupped Neil’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Your stubble is really soft.” Neil giggled, pulling out of the kiss after a few long heartbeats.

“Oh yeah, I need to shave.” Ernesto sighed.

“Who knows, maybe a beard would be a good look for you.” Neil chuckled.

“You weren’t around when I was 19, you didn’t see the first, last, and only attempt.”

Neil kissed Ernesto again. “I’ll ask your dad for pictures then, but I’d rather see myself in person.”

“Not happening. Now I need a shower.”

“And Breakfast.” Neil dropped down, landing on the floor.

“I guess that too.” Ernesto chuckled and hopped off the bed. “Just remember you need a shower too before dinner.”

“I know, I know.” Neil slinked to the door. He looked at Ernesto, smiling softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a great morning/day/night!


End file.
